Aseptic coupling devices can be used to connect two or more sterilized pathways. For example, aseptic coupling devices can be used to couple a fluid pathway from a first piece of processing equipment or container to a fluid pathway from a second piece of processing equipment or container to establish a sterile pathway for fluid transfer therebetween. Typical aseptic coupling devices require a “dry-to-dry” or “dry connection” that is created using one or more pathway clamping devices placed upstream of the aseptic coupling devices so that the aseptic coupling devices are kept free of fluid while the connection between the aseptic coupling devices is made. Once the sterile connection between the aseptic coupling devices is made, the clamping devices are removed to allow fluid to flow through the aseptic coupling devices.